El deseo de tenerte
by 4Blue-Rose4
Summary: En Sam ah despertado un nuevo sentimiento un nuevo amor, pero sera posible quedarse con esa persona o todo estara en su contra no soy buena con los summarys


**Danny Phantom**

**El deseo de Tenerte**

**"Tu"**

**Era una tarde en un centro de Amity Park, tres chicos estaban caminando viendo vitrinas de tiendas**

**-hey miren llego al fin la nueva computadora de bolsillo! entremos a ver-dice Tucker jalando a sus dos amigos dentro de la tienda**

**-Tuck en serio que ya no tienes bastantes de esos?**

**-No todos mi estimado amigo Danny, el faltante es el ultimo OPD 3000 tiene de todo, es irreal, hasta habla**

**-Vamos y el precio tambien debe ser irreal ¬¬**

**-Sam no dañes el momento –dice Tucker desanimándose- pero con la suficiente mesada conseguiré el OPD 3000!**

**-y cuantas mesadas tienes que tener para comprarte esa cosa-dice de nueva Sam arruinando el momento de felicidad de Tuck**

**-tal vez un millón y tendré lo suficiente para comprarla... pero tal vez de aquí a eso ya sea adulto-dice Tuck- no es justo-murmura para si mismo**

**-bien por lo menos la tendrás cuando seas adulto, ahora vamonos quieres ya me aburrí aquí encerrada**

**-si tuck vamos a otro lado, que tal si vamos a Nasty Burguer**

**-vayan hiendo yo los alcanzo quiero admirar esta preciosidad antes de tener que dejarla como un sueño imposible de lograr**

**-emm como quieras-dice Sam a coro con Danny saliendo de la tienda**

**-ya lo veras OPD 3000 serás mía jajajaja- dice Tucker parando su risa 'malvada' con una mirada de desprecio de los que miraban los demás aparatos en la tienda- si ya me voy ya jeje- dijo Tucker nervioso por las miradas**

**♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣**

**En Nasty Burguer...**

**-Tucker esta obsesionado**

**-tienes que entenderlo le encanta la tecnología**

**-Si bueno lo esperamos u ordenamos por el?**

**-esperemos**

**5 segundos después...**

**-ordenemos**

**♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣**

**En la tienda tecnológica...**

**-bien ya te admire mi querida OPD 3000 ahora iré con mis amigos pero no te preocupes no te olvidare**

**♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣**

**En Nasty Burguer...**

**Sam coloco sus manos en la mesa sintiendo luego el calor de otra mano colocarse encima de las suyas, eso hizo que Sam se sonrojara**

**-lo siento-dice Danny quitando su mano rápidamente y sonrojándose**

**-e esta bien no importa-dice Sam volteando la mirada**

**-hey chicos me perdí de algo, yo creo que si porque están muy junticos eh-dice Tucker con una sonrisa picara**

**-TUCKER!- gritaron los dos chicos sonrojados a mas no poder**

**-jajaja lo sabia vamos no tienen que ocultármelo a mi**

**-CALLATE NO PASO NADA-termino diciendo Sam bajando la mirada al suelo**

**-bueno como digan, y que ordenaremos**

**-ya ordenamos, tambien por ti**

**-ah! y se puede saber que pidieron por mi?**

**-lo que siempre pides**

**-que bueno ya me estaba asustando**

**En eso llegaron las hamburguesas**

**-Una hamburguesa vegetariana, y dos dobles carnes y queso**

**-por aquí-dijo Tucker haciéndole señas al 'camarero'**

**Ya con las hamburguesas en la mesa los chicos se dispusieron a comer sus hamburguesas, Tucker que estaba muy concentrado con su hamburguesa luego volteo la mirada topándose con la mirada de una chica que observaba muy distraída la mesa de los chicos.**

**-Chicos vuelvo enseguida tengo que ir por mas salsa picante**

**Tucker salio disparado de la mesa, la chica noto que alguien faltaba en aquella mesa y busco la mirada al chico faltante, al verlo salio corriendo dejando atónitos a quienes estaban con ella.**

**Al encontrarlo...**

**-Hola-dice la chica**

**-Ho Hola-dice Tucker nervioso**

**-como te llamas?**

**-me llamo TuTucker y cual es tu nombre?**

**-Soy Rachel**

**En eso mientras la chica y Tucker charlaban, Danny sin querer paso su brazo por el cuello de sam haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran**

**-Lo siento, de nuevo-dice Danny alejando lentamente su brazo**

**-Espera, déjalo hace un poco de frió-dice Sam dejando a Danny asombrado- "pero que estoy -diciendo... acaso estaré volviéndome loca porque esa frase salio de mi porque siempre que estoy con él esos ojos me hipnotizan... pero que estoy pensando!"**

**-Sam te encuentras bien?-pregunta Danny algo preocupado por el silencio incomodo que se había apoderado de la mesa.**

**-Que ah si, estoy bien Danny-dice Sam acurrucándose en Danny y recostándose en el pecho de este, eso hizo que Danny se colocara mas rojo que un tomate, Sam lograba sentir el corazón de Danny palpitar aceleradamente, lentamente el color rojo intenso en las mejillas de Danny fue tornándose en un rosa pálido, Sam se sonrojo un poco al estar haciendo esa clase de cosas –"que rayos estoy haciendo? que me pasa acaso... acaso no, claro que no es eso pero porque no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza! porque sus ojos son tan hipnotizadores al verlos! que esta sucediendo!"-pensaba Sam**

**-Danny yo-sam alzo la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules**

**Danny miro fijamente a Sam los dos rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta que..**

**-Chicos ustedes no desaprovechan ninguna oportunidad-dice Tucker riendo y llegando con alguien**

**Danny y Sam se alejaron apenas oyeron a Tucker pero que estaban haciendo! se preguntaban los dos.**

**-No es lo que piensas-dice Sam**

**-Si, jejeje Tuck no paso nada-dice Danny moviendo una mano y colocándose una mano detrás de la cabeza- y dinos quien es la invitada?-pregunta Danny cambiando el tema antes de que pasara algo**

**-OH ella es Rachel**

**-Hola, soy Danny**

**-Hola como dijo Tocki Tocki yo soy Rachel**

**-Tocki...Tocki?- dicen Sam y Danny arqueando una ceja**

**-Si bueno Rachel quieres sentarte con nosotros?**

**-estaba con alguien... pero no importa**

**-Genial!**

**Los cuatro hablaron casi dos horas.**

**-Chicos lo siento, tengo que irme luego hablamos-dice Danny levantándose**

**-yo tambien debo irme-dice Rachel**

**-Entonces vamonos todos-dice Tucker**

**Sam solo asintió con la cabeza, Danny y Rachel dijeron que si**

**-Si, bueno adiós chicos-dice Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tucker y yéndose**

**Tucker quedo en las nubes con ese beso casi le da un desmayo, es que ella era tan dulce...**

**-Eh Tuck!-dice Danny**

**-olvídalo, vamonos el esta en otro mundo**

**-si claro**

**♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣**

**Tucker después de despertar llego a su casa, solo pensaba en Rachel, mientras que Sam y Danny iban caminando juntos, Danny iba a acompañar a Sam a su casa, luego de llegar a su destino...**

**-Eh bueno ya llegamos-dice Danny**

**-si...**

**-"que estoy sintiendo siento ... o no espera cálmate Danny piensa las cosas"-pensaba Danny mirando los ojos púrpura de su amiga... su mejor amiga**

**-Danny...yo-dice Sam nerviosa- eh olvídalo, adiós nos vemos mañana-dice Sam regalándole una sonrisa a Danny**

**-eh si claro**

**Danny vio entrar a Sam, luego camino en dirección a su casa, pero no dejaba de pensar en esa sonrisa que le dio, todo el camino se la paso pensando en ella.**

**Luego de llegar a casa todo era normal, Jack y Maddie le mostraban a Jazz los nuevos inventos mientas Jazz negaba con la cabeza, Danny subió a su habitación y se lanzo en su cama**

**-Porque no dejo de pensar en ella! que me pasa, porque siempre que la veo me pongo nervioso... que sucede-decía Danny luego cerro sus ojos y sus sueños eran extraños solo soñaba con su mejor amiga**

**♣♣♣♣♣♣**

**en casa de Sam...**

**-Danny si supieras que siempre eh sentido algo mas que amistad... pero porque? no entiendo siempre me pierdo en tus lindos ojos azules... crees que debería decirte todo? pero que tonta obvio que no...**

**Sam tambien se relajo un poco y empezó a soñar con Danny, soñando todos los buenos momento que había pasado con el**

**Que era lo que sentía realmente por el era acaso... era acaso amor? no... eran los mejores amigos.. pero tanto lo quería así para desear estar siempre con él...**

**Sam soñaba con esos ojos azules, su cara de ángel, esa sonrisa...**

**En ese momento Sam despierta**

**-Si... si lo que siento no es solo amistad... es es amor-dice Sam entre confundida y feliz**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bueno, esta idea la tenia mucho antes ... es mas era la idea de mi otro fic Solo los Dos... pero luego me arrepenti y cambie la trama XD, por eso hago este otro

espero les haya gustado... dejenme un review asi sea criticando no importa jeje

adios

Att:

Danny-Danielita04


End file.
